Make your own character
by IAMTHEGHOSTKING
Summary: CLOSED! Winner will be annouced friday. IATGK
1. Chapter 1

KANE CHRONICLES FORM:

BASICS

Name:

Age:

Birthday (optional):

Family

Siblings (optional):

Race (I'm not being racist. I just want to know if your character is African-American or Asian, or Norwegian, or whatever):

APPEARANCE:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Streaks (optional):

Height:

Weight:

Shoe Size (optional):

Scars:

Tattoos:

Anything else (Freckles, birthmarks, etc.)

CLOTHING

Normal Wear:

Magic Wear:

Formal Wear:

Accessories (like jewelry):

GODLY STUFF

Follows Path of:

Powers:

Weapon:

Upper-body strength or lower-body strength (or even mouthy strength):

Previous adventures:

Special glares (for example, the I-will-kill-you glare, or the Knock-it-off-or-else glare):

PERSONALITY STUFF

Good Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Fatal Flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Secret Obsessions:

Not-so-Secret Obsessions:

Love Interests (optional):

Favorite Other Stuff Worth Mentioning:


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey out there in Fanfiction land! It's mee! I knew you would love hearing from mee. :D If you didn't love hearing from me the boo to you LOLXD Just kidding. **  
**ANNYYYYWAAAYYYYSSSS, today is the day it is now 12:00 am Friday morning and I would like to congratulate Mentalasylumpatient13 for she is the winner! xD **  
**Okay my mind is telling my to shut up... Or is that Bob? :| Well...**

**THE WINNING CHARACTER **

**I would also like to thank all the people for commenting/PMing your characters :D I love you all and thank you! -bows awkwardly and slowly inches away-**

Name: Akira Redwing (he's male btw)  
Age: 9  
Birthday (optional): December 20th  
Family: Mother (deceased) Father, always working  
Siblings (optional): 1 baby brother  
Race (I'm not being racist. I just want to know if your character is African-American or Asian, or Norwegian, or whatever): American (but with tanned skin)  
APPEARANCE:  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Streaks (optional): Brown streaks  
Height: 4ft 7  
Weight: 67 lbs  
Shoe Size (optional): size 4  
Scars: Scars from surgical operation in his chest  
Tattoos: A small Symbol shaped like an eye on his ankle  
Anything else (Freckles, birthmarks, etc.) He has a birthmark on his palm in the shape of a tree  
CLOTHING  
Normal Wear: A Black sweater, red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and white sneakers  
Magic Wear: traditional Egyptian clothing  
Formal Wear: a suit (which he HATES) and a red tie  
Accessories (like jewelry): he has a bracelet that had belonged to his mom. He's seen with it most times, but will occasionally takeIt off  
GODLY STUFF  
Follows Path of: Bast  
Powers: He has a nifty ability at healing, but is terrible when it comes to specific spells. Honestly, he can barely even repair a plate.  
Weapon: A dagger he keeps in his pocket. He doesn't like using Khopeshes  
Upper-body strength or lower-body strength (or even mouthy strength): Mouthy strength, but some lower body strength. Lacks upper body strength  
Previous adventures: He broke into a couple of guarded areas and took some artifacts, and was sent on not so large missions, but is anticipating when he'll be sent on something important  
Special glares (for example, the I-will-kill-you glare, or the Knock-it-off-or-else glare): He has the "If-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-knock-you-on-a-table-and-dissect you" glare.  
PERSONALITY STUFF  
Good Qualities: he's attentive, loyal, and is intelligent (in some subjects)  
Bad Qualities: He can be manipulated at times, and has a nasty mouth, as well as a desire to always steal.  
Fatal Flaw: Can't control his emotions well.  
Likes: Books, Scalpels and Pretty shiny things  
Dislikes: People who catch him, police, and People who look down on him because of his age.  
Favorite Color: PURPLE!  
Secret Obsessions: He reads romance novels. Specifically twilight.  
Not-so-Secret Obsessions: Chocolate can sway him to do anyone's bidding  
Love Interests (optional): None right now, but he is looking.  
Favorite Other Stuff Worth Mentioning: he likes to experiment. Which is something to be careful about, do to his habit at giving people the 'I'm innocent!' Look in order to manipulate them into becoming a subject.  
He also has a pet kitten named Mr. Wuggles. And no one can touch him.


End file.
